


Testing the Waters

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Tickling, sub!fidds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford asked you to dominate him to see what it was like. He'd never thought about it before but you had always been a dominate in your prior relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on the prompt: Imagine persons A and B doing a BDSM scene. Person A traces an object lightly along person B’s skin, but it turns out that person B is much more ticklish than they both thought. The scene ends abruptly when the two have a tickle fight instead.
> 
> Because there needs to be more FiddlefordxReader things and more love for Fiddleford in general.

Fiddleford didn’t look quite as confident as he was earlier. He fidgeted on your bed. He was the one who wanted to do this but now you were worried he was having second thoughts. You hadn’t even handcuffed him to the bed yet, he was just on the bed naked. Even if you’d been in character prior you would have broken it to make sure he was ok. Safety was important to you.

“Are you sure about this?” You asked as you brushed his hair from his forehead.

He gulped loudly but nodded, “Y-yea. I trust you.”

You planted a kiss to his forehead. “I trust you too. Remember the safewords.” Plural. You had drilled it into his head about colors; green means go, yellow means pause, red means stop. You had also given him a safeword if he needed to stop and a hand gesture if he wasn’t able to speak. Safety was  _ very _ important to you. “Color.” You breathed as you sat back on the bed.

“Green.” Fiddleford didn’t hesitate.

You smirked and drew out a pair of handcuffs and wordlessly cuffed him to the bedpost. “Do you know why I’m doing this?” You hissed, your voice taking on an authoritative tone as you got into character.

“I-I….”

“I can’t hear you. Speak clearly,  _ boy _ .” You got off the bed and grabbed a blindfold.

“I wanted you to.” Fiddleford twitched, the handcuffs rattling around his wrists.

“That’s right. You want to be dominated by me,” You planted your knee near his body, he flinched. You grabbed a fistful of his hair to lift his head up and to judge his reaction. He winced but didn’t object. You slid the blindfold down over his eyes and released his hair. “Color.” You barked.

“Green!”

“Good.” You purred before you dragged your nails down his sides. He hissed but his back arched into your touch. Fiddleford knew you had been a dominant in your prior relationships but had never delved into the BDSM realm himself. He wanted to try, he trusted you, so you figured something not so intense would be good. Fiddleford didn’t seem too keen on more intense scenes you had enjoyed in the past. You had told him time and time again that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. It wasn’t necessary for your relationship with him but if he wanted to try you didn’t want to refuse him. You leaned down and bit into his shoulder. He mewled, you could feel his erection starting to grow stronger. You ignored it as you scratched your nails into his sides and made hickeys along his shoulders and neck. You had no idea what his pain tolerance was like, what he was ok with and such, you figured the easiest way would be to deny him of a couple senses -primarily sight- and test it out.

Your fingers trailed up his sides, he shuddered in response, until you got to his nipples. He gasped when you pinched them both at the same time. Fiddleford whimpered as you teased them into little points. “You like that?” You hissed into his ear.

Fiddleford opened his mouth to respond and you took the chance to pinch his nipples particularly hard. “ _ Ahh _ ! Y-yes!” He had the most beautiful moans. You kissed his neck before sinking your teeth into the skin. His back arched again, the handcuffs rattling loudly as he struggled against them. You dipped down and pulled one of his taut nipples into your mouth. You teased it for a moment with your tongue, savoring the moans he made, before biting down on it. Fiddleford yelped, his body tensing, you paused just to make sure he was ok. He wiggled beneath you, “P-please, d-darlin’.”

You drew back and slapped his bare thigh. He yelped. “I’m  _ not  _ your darlin’ I am your master and you will refer to me as such.” His lower lip quivered and you wondered if you’d gone to far.

“Yes master.” Fiddleford arched his back. “Please, master.”

“Please what?” You pinched a nipple.

“More!”

He was so eager. You were loving it. You slapped his thigh again, he yelped but the way his erection bounced you knew he was loving it. You wanted so badly to flip him over and slap his ass, that plump ass you loved so much, but he wasn’t sure where he stood on spanking and you didn’t want to scare him off. Since he was clearly ok with the rough stuff you decided to switch tactics and started to trail the very tips of your fingers up his sides. He flinched.

“Color.”

“Green! Master!” He barked back.

Good. You drew off the bed and watched Fiddleford whimper and fidget on the bed. You let him suffer for a moment, taking in the sight of him flushed and whimpering on your bed. He was so beautiful. You almost broke character because you wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless and make sweet love to him. But he didn’t want that, he wanted to dip his toes into the BDSM realm. You took a second to pull a little feather crop, you had no intention of hitting with the flat end but wanted to tease him with the fluffy feathers. He wasn’t ticklish and sometimes gentle touches were just as arousing as the raking nails and biting teeth.

You settled back onto the bed, Fiddleford turned towards you waiting. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. His body had a slight sheen from sweat. You smiled, glad he wasn’t able to see you, and traced his jaw with the feathers. He jolted, not sure what to expect from not being able to see the feather crop approaching his face. You watched your lover’s naked body shudder as you traced the feather down his neck. You teased Fiddleford’s nipple with the tip of the feathers. His body jumped and he fidgeted. He was making it hard to be so precise with the tip of the feather. “Stop moving.” You demanded. He whimpered but tried to keep still, his body jumped as you traced the feathers down his stomach. His chest heaved as he tried to keep himself quiet and still. 

“Y-yellow.” 

You paused, drawing the feathers from his body and replacing it with your hand. He shifted a little, he was worrying his lower lip. You rubbed your thumb against the curve of his rib as you listened to his breathing settle back down. You’d never experienced this type of reaction to the feather crop but everyone was different and you weren’t one to judge. You would never question your sub and respect them and needing a moment to collect themselves.

“Green.” His breathing had calmed down.

You drew back and traced his ribs with the feathers. He giggled, his body reeling away from you. “Ticklish, boy?” You couldn’t hide the amusement in your voice. He was just too damn cute.

“A-apparently.” He stuttered a little.

You trailed the feathers down to the top of his left hip. He giggled again and tried to draw away from you. You couldn’t stop your own smile. You couldn’t keep character with your lover wiggling beneath you after being tickled. You’d never had a sub with that type of reaction. Sure people were usually ticklish but you’d never had someone giggle like this. Maybe Fiddleford wasn’t submerged into the scene as much, you usually worked up your submissive more but you had been gentle on Fiddleford. Maybe too gentle. Sure you’d left red scratches down his sides and left purple bruises on his neck and shoulders but that was nothing compared to what you liked doing.

You decided to have some fun and tickle Fiddleford with the feather. You ran it across the plains of skin between his hips and down his thigh. He barked with laughter, his legs kicking out beside you. He started to laugh and giggle as you teased him with the feather. He was so damn ticklish. “St-st… th-that… tickles!” Fiddleford gasped unable to keep his breath for long.

“Aw, you’re so ticklish.” You set the feather aside and waited until Fiddleford had caught his breath before you uncuffed his hands. He didn’t bring his hands down to his sides and kept them above his head. You probably should have alerted him that you weren’t able to keep character and were having too much fun to be a serious dom. He wouldn’t keep them there for long as you started to tickle his ribs. Fiddleford wailed and curled into himself.

“That’s not fair!” He shrieked.

“I took your handcuffs off, didn’t I?” You teased.

That seemed to wake him up, he ripped off his blindfold before tackling you back into the bed. It turned into a full blown tickle fight. You weren’t too ticklish but that didn’t stop Fiddleford from wiggling his fingers along your ribs and behind your knees and other normally ticklish spots. Your giggles were primarily because of how damn adorable he was. Fiddleford’s laughter was infectious, he wailed and giggled as you found he was very sensitive just above his hips. You stopped tickling him and drew Fiddleford in for a kiss. He kissed you back eagerly, his hands immediately sliding into your hair, forgetting all about tickling your ribs. He pushed you back onto the bed and straddled you before he sat back. You were breathless from his passionate kisses.

“Didn’t realize I was so ticklish, sorry darlin’.”

“Don’t worry about it,” You honestly meant it, “but if you want to try another scene some time let me know.” Fiddleford nodded as he dipped his head down to kiss you once again. “Since you’re already naked and I’m almost naked… and we have this lovely bed together… would you like to…?” You ran your hands down Fiddleford’s sides. His dick which had softened during your tickle fight twitched with new life.

“You were readin’ my mind.” He purred before nipping ever so gently at your neck. You leaned your head back to give him more access. He’d make a good dominate if he ever wanted to try. You trusted him and  _ damn _ being forced - within a scene - into submission turned you on but Fiddleford just taking control  _ always _ got you excited. You had never been the submissive type until you met Fiddleford. You wanted nothing more than to let him pin you down onto the bed and ravish you. Maybe another day once he got a little more used to BDSM. For now you wanted to have Fiddleford nice and slow and gentle because it was so good with him.

“I love you.” You whispered, lacing your fingers through his thick hair.

“I love you too.” Fiddleford whispered back before pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
